


Who Cares

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi were always popular in school, but Eren realizes that he much rather only be popular with one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Cares

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a thing instead of doing homework. so i did. its uh a thing. sorry theres so little dialogue i was casually trying to weasel my way out of writing dialogue.

Eren and Levi met, officially, at the end of middle school. Although their lockers were right next to each other, they never really noticed each other in the midst of their middle school "I-am-the-best" sort of attitude, but by the end of middle school most guys start to want more guy friends and stop trying to compete with the world and the girls start to knuckle down and puck the guy that they liked the most to hopefully woo over in high school. The only reason Levi and Eren had even acknowledged each other was solely because both of their lockers were stuffed to the brim with love letters, stuffed animals, candies, and the sorta. The space around their lockers were always crowed with people trying to talk to Eren and Levi. This was mostly because Eren was the track star and was very fit and attractive because of it, while Levi was his own sort of beautiful, especially during his archery competitions. Their shaky, competion-based friendship began when Eren subtly commented on how impressive the amount of fans Levi had, although Eren obviously had more. 

"Really?" Levi had said and cooly walked away, looking rather determined. 

The next day, Levi's locker was surrounded with gifts and flowers, way more than Eren had and right then, Eren knew that this was going to be a competition neither of them would back down from. By high school, the hype of the "two hottest people in school" had died down a bit. Eren and Levi no longer shared neighboring lockers but had a couple shared classes and they would often compare how many love letters they've gotten. Without really realizing it, the two of them became quite close to each other and no one would really see one of them alone without the other. 

By their second year of high school, Eren and Levi were practically joined at the hip. Eren was happy to have such a close friends but recently, he's noticed a strange twinge when walking with Levi to is locker and seeing all of Levi's love letters. Eren was never quite sure what that twinge of jealousy meant, but he supposed it was just because he felt like Levi was getting more popular than he was and Eren was jealous. 

That night, when Eren laid in bed he stayed awake thinking about how Levi always read every single one of the love letters that were addressed to him. As Eren was dozing off he thought about how nice it would be if Levi would read a love letter from Eren too...and Eren bolted up in his bed suddenly shocked at what he just thought. He didn't really want to give Levi a love letter...did he? Maybe his mind just thought it would be funny to see Levi's reaction to a love letter from Eren. Eren tried to fall back asleep but the thought of wanting to send Levi a love letter was too shocking and he ended up muling over it the whole night. 

The next morning, Eren felt like hell. He didn't get a wink of sleep last night all because of Levi and his obnoxiously perfect face and his gorgeous eyes and.......Eren was probably too tired to think straight so he just ended up letting his mind wander around and think about how beautiful Levi was. He was startled back to reality when a sudden "Hey!" shook him awake. He turned around slowly to face Levi and he had to quietly fight the urge to run and cover up his face because Eren was pretty sure his face was turning red. 

"Hey," Levi said again trying to regain Eren attention,"I asked you a question, dipshit."

"I'm sorry," Eren said, unapologetically,"I didn't hear what you said."

"I said that you looked like a pile of shit. Tough night?"

"I guess," Eren shrugged,"I didn't get much sleep last night."

Levi had a mischievous glint in his eye was he asked,"Then do you wanna ditch second period and take a nap outside?"

Eren grinned as he turned away from his second period class an pointedly made his was outside with Levi not far behind him. 

Levi sat down and patted his lap.

"Come here, honey," Levi said with a completely seriously expression. 

Eren usually would have laughed it off, but with his sudden realization last night, he just awkwardly coughed and tried his best to set his head down on Levi's lap as far from Levi's crotch as possible. Even though the position made Eren sort of uncomfortable, his lack of sleep made him fall asleep very quickly. 

When Eren woke up, it was about the afternoon, right after school ended, and tried his best not to jostle Levi when he realized that Levi was asleep too. Eren quietly watched Levi's peaceful sleeping face and suddenly got the urge to kiss him. Eren jerked back as if the realization had stung him and he was struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that he wanted to kiss Levi's face. He bolted up and ran towards his car, not even stopping when he heard Levi sleepily call his name. 

Eren stayed at hime the next day, telling his mom that he was sick and he was sure he looked miserable. He was in a delirious state of denial and refused to believe that he liked Levi until Levi texted him asking if he was alright and if he should bring some chicken soup for Eren. Eren's heart swelled and and his chest felt warm and he finally accepted the fact that yes, he really did like Levi. And then he realized that he couldn't ever tell him because he couldn't ruin their friendship. But Eren desperately hoped that Levi could know somehow and so he decided to be a coward. He wrote Levi a love letter. 

The next day, Eren wore a decent outfit and went to school early to stick the letter in Levi's locker. He didn't sign the letter because he didn't rely want Levi to know it was him. Then, he went outside to wait for Levi, anxiously jittering, tapping his foot and continuously checking his phone for the time. When Levi finally showed up it felt like a breath of fresh air to see Levi again. He walked with Levi to his locker and held his breath as Levi opened his locker and his love letter fell out. Levi picked it off the ground and carefully opened it. Levi read the letter as Eren's face slowly grew hotter and hotter. He tried to console himself by telling himself that Levi will never know it was him until Levi slowly turned to look at him. 

"You know," Levi began,"I don't think anyone else has handwriting quite like yours. That said, did you really think I wouldn't recognize it?"

Eren looked down and felt his throat close up as he struggled to breath as the thoughts of 'shit I fucked up so bad shit' suffocated him when Levi spoke again, softly. 

"Please don't tell me that this is a joke, Eren. It's not fair if you get my hopes up like this only to tell me you were joking."

Eren's eyes shoot up to meet Levi's vulnerable ones. The words can't seem to come out of Eren's throat so he just wildly shakes his head. 

"It's not a joke!" Eren shouts as he regains his voice,"I like you more than I like track, hot chocolate, and video games combined!"

Levi steps towards Eren and gives him a hug. Eren is startled at first but then hugs Levi back. The people in the hallway are staring because they've never seen the two of them hug before. 

'Oh well,' Eren thinks,'who cares.'


End file.
